Norman Osborn, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Looking for a symbol to rally America behind him after becoming a hero during the Skrull Secret Invasion, Norman Osborn (better known as the Green Goblin) developed his Iron Patriot persona using Tony Stark's battlesuit arsenal with Steve Rogers's flag-patterned colors. Norman reformed S.H.I.E.L.D. into H.A.M.M.E.R., with himself as director, and former S.H.I.E.L.D. accountant Victoria Hand as deputy. Osborn had former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Tony Stark portrayed as being indirectly responsible for the Skrull Invasion. Osborn had him hunted down as a fugitive, with the intention of recovering the sole remaining copy of the S.H.R.A. database, and also to obtain the secret behind the Iron Man armor's repulsor batteries. Osborn renamed the 50-State Initiative to the Thunderbolts Initiative. With many of the previous members of the Thunderbolts folded into his new Avengers, he created a new team of Thunderbolts as his own black ops team. When riots began in San Francisco over regulation for mutants, H.A.M.M.E.R. moved in to secure the situation. Norman Osborn branded Cyclops as the instigator of the chaos and turned public opinion against him and theX-Men. He had Namor and Emma Frost assemble a team of mutants to serve as Osborn's X-Men for the riots and round up many hostile mutants to subject to the Omega Machine, a device created by Dark Beast to sap them of their powers. Osborn continued to serve as Director until his dismissal during the Siege of Asgard in Oklahoma. Appalled by Osborn's unsanctioned attack on Asgard, the President gave the order to dissolve H.A.M.M.E.R. and arrest Osborn for treason. Affiliations Solo d10, Buddy d6, Team d8 Distinctions A Monster Hides Within, Hero Of the People, Power At the Cost of Sanity Power Sets Goblin Augmentations Enhanced Durability d8, Enhanced Reflexes d8, Superhuman Stamina d10, Superhuman Strength d10 SFX: Planner. Send a doom die to step up a Tech Master or Crime Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Seething Rage. Step up or double any Goblin Augmentations power for one action. If the action fails, spend a doom die equal to or greater than the normal rating of the power die. Limit:'' Barely Restrained Madness.'' Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from opponents that offend or mock Osborn. Iron Patriot Armor From this entry. Cybernetic Senses D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Repulsors D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. SFX: Star-Unibeam. Step up and double Repulsors against a single opponent. Remove the highest rolling die and add three dice for your total. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown highest-rated power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Specialties Business Expert d8, Combat Expert d8, Crime Master d10, Menace Master d10, Psych Expert d8, Science Expert d8, Tech Expert d8Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Category:Dark Avengers